


To Remember Your Mouth, How It Tasted True

by Anonymous



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fisting, Interrupted Sex, Kinda?, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Jonny d'Ville, Trans Male Character, cant believe theres not a tag for that?, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, you decide to have sex against the control panel of your spaceship. Sometimes, this goes about as well as you’d imagine.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	To Remember Your Mouth, How It Tasted True

**Author's Note:**

> So a few notes:  
> -I am not a trans man however I am trans (genderfluid/nonbinary) and subtly projecting onto Jonny in this (no attention is actually brought to dysphoria or genitals, I just wanted to mention it). Words used for him are dick and hole.  
> -At one point they are interrupted and Jonny debates whether he wants to continue, but he does give explicit consent to do so. Just in case that does bother anybody I wanted to give that warning!  
> -Title is from “I Don’t Smoke” by Mitski. It absolutely does not fit the theme of this fic but whatever.

His back hurt from where the control panel dug into him, but at this point he couldn’t even begin to care. He tightened his grip on the copper strands between his fingers, and his hips ground upwards into the silicone tongue working feverishly against his dick.

“Fucking  _ shit  _ Brian- how the hell are you so good at this?” Brian hummed against him, and he near seemed like he was going to pull back to answer before Jonny’s thighs clamped beside his head, so Brian chuckled before continuing his work.

The Aurora was going to be  _ pissed  _ at them later, but for now Jonny’s head just lolled back against the pilot’s window. He stared at the stars as Brian’s tongue probed inside him, gasping as his back arched off the buttons and switches. His metal fingers dug bruises into Jonny’s hips (and he was in Fun Brian mode right now, with his only ends being to fuck Jonny senseless and the aforementioned could  _ not  _ complain).

His tongue pressed heavily against him, going messily back and forth between thrusting into his hole and sucking him off, and Jonny’s breath came out in little gasps when the heat in his gut snapped and he finally came.

He was given only a few seconds to come down before Brian started working at him again, this time inserting a metal finger alongside his tongue. Jonny brought back a hand to his mouth, biting back a whine and a group of expletives. He rocked his hips upwards a few times before an arm looped around to hold them down against the control panel, a second finger pressing in alongside the first.

And Jonny really couldn’t hold back his whine then because _fuck_ Brian’s fingers were big (side effect from being a robot, he presumed) and he was yet again _way_ too good at this.

“S-seriously Brian, where’d ya learn this?”

Brian only offered another little laugh this time, his fingers scissoring inside him and his tongue lapping at his dick. He tried to cant his hips up into him, but Brian’s unfair amount of strength kept him pinned down against the slowly warming metal. He added a third finger and Jonny’s other arm went upwards as well, pressing his palm against the cool glass behind him as he arched. He was definitely smudging it, and Boring Brian was  _ definitely  _ gonna get on him about it later, but that was a problem for the future.

For now, he just kept one arm slung over his eyes as he focused on the thrusting of Brian’s fingers, how he prodded deep inside him.

At one point, Brian’s hand moved from his hips to pry one thigh away from his face, and stilled his moving to ask,

“How many fingers d’ya think you can take? My whole hand maybe?”

Jonny brokenly moaned at this, and moved his hips to encourage him to do as such. Brian kissed his thigh and nudged in his pinky, keeping his fingers still as he pet the outside of the stretched hole with his thumb.

He kept kissing the soft inside of Jonny’s thigh as he waited for him to get used to the stretch, but when the man finally got impatient and moved his hips, Brian bit down and thrust his fingers in quickly. Jonny keened and curled his fingers against the window.

“Brian- Brian I think I’m close again-” he panted.

Brian hummed as he bit down at a different spot, continuing to rapidly press his fingers into him. He felt the warmth pool in his gut again as he shook and moaned Brian’s name.

This time he gave him no break, and soon enough after, he worked his thumb into him as his insides twitched. Jonny, blissed out, let his hand fall from the window to the panel next to him. Unfortunately, this caused a very loud siren to go off.  Specifically , one that called for every passenger to come to the bridge.

When Jonny realized this, his eyes went wide.

“Brian. B-Brian, they’re gonna get here soon.”

Brian hummed against him. “The doors locked.”

“Okay, yea, but-“

“Do  _ you  _ want to stop?”

He groaned. He really should not be making a decision like this with five fingers shoved inside him and two orgasms deep. No, he didn’t want his crew seeing their captain absolutely debauched like this. But on the other hand, he  _ really  _ did not want to stop. And well, besides, the door  _ was _ locked. 

“Fuck it- you can- you can continue.”

Brian gave him a look as if saying “if you’re sure”, and with an affirmed nod from Jonny, he immediately began massaging inside him again.

Jonny keened against him before clasping a hand over his mouth, because he at least had half a mind to keep his dignity.

The siren rang in his ears and soon enough, there was knocking on the door. His mind was torn between being stuffed full of Brian’s fingers and the complaints of the others outside. But finally, when that soft silicone mouth was working him to his climax on his dick, he heard shushing and a moment of blissful silence (Aurora probably turned off the siren) before what sounded like Ashes said,

“Goddamnit, they’re fucking again.”

And when he at last heard them all walk away, and one particular rough thrust of Brian’s fingers caused his knuckles to slip in as well, he came with a shout, those fingers still softly rubbing deep inside him as he came down from his high.

Eventually, Brian slipped out his hand and wiped Jonny’s slick from his fingers on his own shirt, before picking up the boneless man up and sitting down on the pilot’s seat. His task was finally done, and now his only goal was to hold Jonny till he was able to walk again. Which might be a while. Jonny held onto Brian’s neck as he sat in his lap, too blissed out to do anything but lazily kiss at the bot’s jawline as he felt the natural heartbeat through his cool metal chest.

Later, they would learn that the Aurora absolutely  _ did  _ get back at them, based on the electronic sign above the bridge door that read “ _ Fisting in process _ ” before Jonny took a gun to it, but that wasn’t now.


End file.
